


When the full moon turns white, that’s when I’ll come home

by kubrickpotter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Dirty Talk, M/M, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 17:58:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1908453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kubrickpotter/pseuds/kubrickpotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The term after Sirius runs away from home, Regulus uses his patrol partner to try and prove that the Marauders aren’t as perfect as they make out to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the full moon turns white, that’s when I’ll come home

Regulus Black was not what you would call a lucky person and right now, he thought his usual bad luck was making fun of him. 

 

Not only was being on patrol on a Friday night bad enough but to be partnered with a Gryffindor and not just any Gryffindor but one of his brothers closest friends! It was a little too much to take. 

It could have been worse he kept trying to remind himself, it could have been Sirius’s pathetic best mate and then where would he be? Walking a corridor with his most hated of all people. At least this one of Sirius’s friends was at least slightly tolerable and seemed to have more sense than Potter and Sirius combined. Then there was Pettigrew, who Regulus was certain had he been left alone with him the other boy would have probably wet his pants in terror. Brave Gryffindor indeed. 

Regulus really couldn’t see what Sirius saw in any of his so called precious friends. The Marauders? What a load of bullshit. It was only the previous summer that Sirius had abandoned his family for his ‘Marauders’, now living at Potter’s house.

Regulus looked to his right and sneered silently as he and Lupin continued to walk down the moon lit corridor. He wondered if Lupin was put out by that, if he had expected Sirius to go running to him. Probably not, Potter and Sirius were rather inseparable it seemed, not matter how much he hated to admit it. 

Lupin didn’t seem to notice Regulus sudden gaze, he kept his own eyes fixed ahead of him, an expression of faint worry lining his face. Regulus felt his own brow crease slightly at the unreadable expression the older boy wore. It was almost as if something was troubling him. It seemed pretty odd as Regulus had the impression that Sirius and his friends cared about nothing but having fun and playing jokes. They thought the world didn’t consist of responsibility and rules, just their own selfish needs.   
But there was something quite intriguing about Lupin that Regulus had felt before. There was something there, like a mysterious darkness that underlined the boy’s very existence. Regulus remembered questioning his brother about it once before and being told to mind his own business before receiving a well aimed stinging hex across his arse. 

Regulus sneered again at the memory, but not before feeling an odd familiar shiver run down his spine at the haunted look on Lupin’s rather scarred face. If he looked closer he could see dark circles running beneath his eyes, framing them. His pale lips seemed to shimmer in the almost full moon’s light. 

Lupin finally seemed to sense him and turned his head slowly in his direction.

“Something of interest, Black?” His voice a lot colder than Regulus had ever heard it and it intrigued him even more. 

“Merely trying to figure out why you appear to be so miserable, Lupin,” Regulus answered truthfully.

“That’s none of your business,” Lupin turned to look away from him. Regulus didn’t miss the similarity in his and his brother’s answers. It appears to the two are connected. 

“Merlin, whatever it is it can’t be that bad. As if Gryffindor’s know anything of misery,” Regulus muttered.

Lupin whirled around quickly, freezing Regulus in his tracks as he shot him a cold glare. “And what would you know about it!?” 

Regulus was momentarily stunned. He had not been expected him to react like that, especially not a ‘Marauder’. It seemed Sirius’s perfect little friends were not so perfect after all.

Oh if only I could show Sirius, Regulus thought rather smugly, Prove that he made the wrong decision. Prove that his friends aren’t the perfect little saints he thought.

If only he knew how he would exploit it. Perhaps he could get Lupin so angry he would lash out and then when he was in the Hospital Wing he could show his brother the evidence of his friend’s imperfection. 

But there was something in Lupin’s eye. It burnt behind the flash of anger. It glistened in the near full moons light and Regulus found himself shivering from head to toe as he recognised it for what it was.

He had seen the look before, countless times in his common room in Slytherin. It wasn’t surprising what with his pretty boy look. His face was structured perfectly and his body was petite. He almost had the look of a pre-pubescent girl and the Slytherin boys took full advantage of that. Not that Regulus minded. 

In fact he loved it. He loved the hold he had over other boys, by the merest flutter of an eye or the softest whisper of breath against skin and he usually had them panting and melting against him within seconds. 

More often than not he would begin to get admirers. Boys who were nothing but straight would suddenly become addicted to Regulus and the things he could do and quite a few had declared their love for the young Black. He never reciprocated this though, sex was not about love sex was power. Something he had grown up to know was very important.

Lupin’s eyes were burning in the same way a lot of those boys had over the past few years of Regulus’s Hogwarts career. However this was something more, something almost animalistic about it and it made Regulus’s breath hitch. 

He wet his lip with his tongue and watched as Lupin’s gaze tracked the movement. Oh this was beyond perfect. How would Sirius feel to think his friend was lusting after his little brother? 

Tilting his chin down but keeping his eyes locked with Lupin’s, Regulus asked coyly, “See something you like?” 

An unmistakable growl erupted from Lupin’s chest and Regulus felt his heart speed up in his chest and a twitch in his trousers.

“You really don’t want to fuck with me tonight Black,” Lupin warned as he took a step forward. 

Regulus felt suddenly out of breath as he heard the husky deep voice of the other boy that reminded him of an angry animal, like a dog or a wolf. 

“Why is that?” He asked in what he hoped was a strong voice as Lupin stepped so close their robes brushed together. He had to crane his neck up slightly now as Lupin was so much taller than he was. 

For the first time in a while, Lupin’s eyes tore away from Regulus’s and they flicked out towards the window. A cold look crossed his features as he stared at the sliver orb that hung in the night sky. They then quickly moved back to Regulus’s eyes, who wore a confused expression.

“You just don’t,” Lupin answered.

Regulus could hear the danger in his words and he felt a sudden craving he hadn’t felt in a long time. 

“I think,” Regulus whispered as he stood up on his tip toes towards Lupin’s lowering face, “I can do what I want. I never listen to stupid Gryffindor’s anyway.” 

Then very lightly his lips brushed against Lupin’s. The Gryffindor’s mouth was chapped and just tasted and felt of boy and it made Regulus moan with complete pleasure.

The vibrating noise caused Lupin to push Regulus back, hard against the wall. His mouth now crushed beneath Regulus’s, his tongue invading and his teeth sharp against his pillow lips.

Regulus brought his hands up to Lupin’s shoulders and began to tear at his robes. They fell to pool on the floor at his feet and he began to make quick work of his school shirt buttons. 

When he was half way down, Lupin tore his mouth away with another growl.

“We can’t-“ He panted. “We can’t do this here.” 

He seemed to struggle with the words as if his brain was fighting against a greater instinct. Regulus however couldn’t have disagreed more with Lupin’s words. What better place for Regulus to fuck one of Sirius’s best mates than in a place where they could get caught? He tingled with excitement at the thought of his brother walking around the corner to see Lupin fucking him up against the wall.

His lips curled upwards into a smile and his eyes drifted to the corner as if he could will it to happen. 

“C’mon,” He whispered, his eyes still fixed firmly on the darkened corridor, “It’s exciting.” 

He felt fingers clasp tightly at his chin and turn his head sharply back towards the other boy. His face was set hard and his eyes were flashing again and for a moment Regulus forgot all about his stupid brother. 

His cock rose completely in his trousers and he hissed at the unwanted friction. 

“Fuck,” He moaned, “Merlin just fuck me already, Lupin.” 

Before he could respond, Lupin dropped to his knees and began to claw Regulus’s trousers open. Regulus quickly toed off his shoes and as Lupin ripped his clothing down his legs he had to grip at his shoulders for balance. 

Regulus moved to unbutton his own shirt, but hands shot up from in front of him and stilled his movements.

“Don’t be so fucking stupid. If we hear anyone coming we can’t run off without any clothes on.” Lupin sneered at him worthy of a Slytherin.

Regulus shivered then nodded as he dropped his hands down to his sides. He suddenly had the realisation that he was going to fuck a Gryffindor. Merlin he was going to have to scrub until he bled when he got back to his dorm, before he started to sympathise with mudbloods. 

His thoughts were quickly cut short when he felt a sudden coldness hit his now bare cock and then Lupin’s skin as he crushed his face to his tangle of dark hair. He nuzzled his nose against it, inhaling Regulus’s musty scent. Regulus looked down at him, almost stunned. He had not imagined a Gryffindor, let alone Remus Lupin to be so into this sort of thing. 

Then he felt the heat and wetness of Lupin’s tongue as it ran up the length of the vain beneath Regulus’s shaft. Regulus shuddered and then whimpered as his hands clenched into fists by his sides. 

Lupin’s tongue flicked up and then swirled around the sticky and shiny head of Regulus’s pink hard cock. 

“Mm,” Lupin almost purred, “You taste nice.” Then he engulfed half way down Regulus’s length. 

“Ah!” Regulus cried out, his voice echoing across the hall. His back arching from the stone wall as one hand came up to clench at his own hair as the other gripped at Lupin’s shoulder. 

Lupin began to bob his head, sucking his cheeks in as his mouth created a vacuum. Regulus shuddered and panted, soft mewing whimpers escaping his mouth as he thrust into the older boy’s mouth.

He could feel his balls tightening, especially when one of Lupin’s hands rested gently on his thigh, whilst the other wrapped around the base of his cock.

“Can’t... I’m... I’m,” Regulus warned his voice thick with lust. He would have felt embarrassed for nearly already coming but his face was already flushed red with need. 

Lupin let him fall from his mouth with a faint pop. He licked the helmet one last time before leaning forward to nip and bite at Regulus’s tight lower stomach. The hand Regulus clenched in his own thick black hair, lowered to his mouth to muffle the small cries that were tumbling from him. 

Lupin righted himself, running his nose up Regulus’s chest along the way. He peered down at the flushed and gasping boy. He crushed his entire body against him and lowered his head to bite painfully at Regulus’s neck. 

“I hate your family for doing what they did to Sirius,” He murmured against Regulus’s skin.

Regulus felt something prickle in his blood and he recognised it for the lust filled anger that it was. 

“I hate you and your friends for making him think you’re better than us,” He hated that his sharpness was marred by his breathiness. 

He could feel and hear Lupin chuckling and it made him want to push him away and perhaps punch him in the face. But his cock and his need to prove to Sirius that he wasn’t the perfect friend after all prevented him from doing so. 

Lupin lifted his head, his eyes still dancing with amusement, but before Regulus could say anything further, he spun him around so that Regulus fell against the window, his hands pressed up against the glass as he peered out onto the school grounds. 

His heavy breathing fogged the window as he felt Lupin’s hands slide down his hips, his fingers tracing over the curve of his bum. He tried to focus on just the sensations but he couldn’t help but remind himself of the person behind him and it was giving him such a thrill. 

His eyes looked out across the grounds. Ahead of him was the lake and just to the left was the beech tree. If he kept looking towards the left he would be able to see the Whomping Willow, but the sudden feel of Lupin’s teeth on one of his bum cheeks caused him to freeze.

He felt his hot breath skimming along his sensitive skin until it reached the crease. Then strong, almost bruising fingers clenched at his cheeks and spread them apart. Regulus, being quite a sexual expert, was surprised at how exposed this made him feel.

“What’re you... what’re you doing?” Regulus asked in a quiet almost inaudible voice. 

“You’ll see,” Lupin whispered back, his hot breath suddenly skimming over Regulus’s overly used hole. 

Regulus licked his lips nervously and shakily inhaled. Then suddenly he jumped as he felt Lupin’s hot, wet tongue run down the crevice of his arse until it reached his puckering hole. He could feel his entrance twitching excitedly as Lupin ran his tongue around in the ridge of his round muscles.

“Fuck,” Regulus almost whined, “Lupin, oh fuck, Lupin.”

Remus’s tongue quickly retracted and Regulus bit against a whimper of displeasure.

“Remus, if I’m going to fuck you call me Remus.” 

Regulus was proud of himself for being able to snort, “Of please, fucking Gryffindor’s and their romantic view of the world. I will do no such thing.”

“You’ll do as I say,” Remus said sternly as his breath was back against Regulus’s hole. 

Regulus was about to argue again but then Lupin pressed into him with the very tip of his tongue and Regulus shuddered and moaned. 

He could feel Lupin panting wetly into him as he pressed in further, his tongue lapping excessively at his inside walls. 

“More,” Regulus begged, “Fuck Remus I want more.” 

He then felt something else wet, but much firmer slide into him accompanying Remus’s tongue. He pushed his finger all the way into to his knuckle and crooked it to stroke him.

Regulus made a noise at the back of his throat that could only be described as a whimper as he pushed back against Remus’s face and probing finger.

“Oh yes, yes that’s good. Oh fuck. That feels so good,” he groaned loudly. 

“Merlin, you’re an eager little thing aren’t you,” Remus whispered as he pulled back his face slightly. 

Regulus peered over his shoulder down at Remus’s saliva slicked face, “You have no idea.” 

Remus chuckled again and leaned forward to bite hard at Regulus’s arse cheek causing him to yelp. He continued to pump his finger in and out before adding a second and watched admiringly as Regulus rode against it. 

He then stuck his tongue out and licked up Regulus’s spine, all the way to his shoulder blade, hiking his top up with his free hand. Regulus whined and arched his back forward as his fingers tried to claw at the glass of the window in front of him. 

“Do you want more, Black?” Remus whispered into Regulus’s ear.

Regulus couldn’t stop the grin on his face as he said, “Regulus.” 

Remus’s answering laugh sounded almost evil, “Do you want more, Regulus?” 

“Yes,” Regulus gasped. 

“What do you want me to do?” Remus asked as he twisted his fingers before adding another. 

Regulus’s breath hitched in his chest before he almost cried, “Fuck me, oh Merlin please fuck me!” 

Remus’s fingers slid from Regulus’s body and the younger boy had to bite his lip against his whimper of excitement. He heard Remus mutter a lubrication spell, then the rustle of trousers as he dropped his own to the floor. 

Then seconds later, he felt the tip, the soft velvety head of the other boy’s, rather thick by the feel it, cock brushing his entrance. 

“Do you want this?” Remus asked.

“Yes,” Regulus whispered his voice bit with impatience. 

Then he felt it. Remus slid his cock in slowly, stretching and filling the boy in front of him. Regulus’s fingers streaked down the glass as his forehead pressed against it. He was being filled with the thickest cock he’d ever had and it felt good, fuck it felt beyond good. If only it didn’t belong to one of his most hated people. 

“Oh Merlin, you’re body is just rippling around me. You’re so close to coming aren’t you Regulus?” 

Regulus could only whimper and nod as his eyes squeezed shut in complete ecstasy. 

“Oh fuck I need to be in you now,” Remus said quickly and then with one sharp, rather painful thrust, he pushed his way deep into Regulus’s body. 

Regulus cried out against the intrusion and felt his anus begin to throb. 

“Fuck you feel good,” Remus muttered. “How do I feel?” 

Regulus’s breathing was leaving him in quivers as he nodded, “Good.” 

“Want me to fuck you now?” Remus asked as he nibbled at Regulus’s exposed neck.

“Yes,” Regulus whispered, “Oh Merlin, yes.” 

Remus gripped at Regulus’s narrow hips, his fingers caressing his hip bone as he slowly pulled out until just his tip stretched Regulus’s hole then slammed back in with so much force Regulus thought he might be knocked through the window. 

“Ah fuck,” Regulus whimpered. 

Remus did it again and again until he had started a forceful rhythm that Regulus could only bite his lip and clench his fingers to. He tried to thrust back but Remus’s digging fingers kept him in place. 

He could feel sweat slicking his skin, his black hair was clinging to his forehead as it was smashed against the glass. His breath leaving white condensation marks as he gasped and groaned. 

After Remus’s sucking on his cock and licking his arse, Regulus was already close and he could feel his head dripping with pre-come. 

The cock burying itself deeper and deeper into his arse, destroying the muscles and invading his body was so hot and hard inside of him and every sharp thrust rubbed repeatedly over his prostate, causing him to moan. 

He could hear Remus behind him panting like a wild animal, growling every so often in response to Regulus’s soft cries. 

Remus lifted one hand from Regulus’s hip and ran his fingers through the soft black hair. He clenched tightly pulling Regulus’s head back and making the young boy almost scream. 

Regulus welcomed the pain, it made his already throbbing cock twitch excitedly and he could feel his hair ripping from his scalp. 

“That’s it, hurt me!” Regulus encouraged, his hips now free to buck back against Remus’s wild thrusts. 

He heard the other boy make a noise almost like a roar, only reminding Regulus that he was being fucked hard by a Gryffindor. 

Remus then leaned forward and bit hard at Regulus’s neck, his teeth almost sinking and breaking skin. Regulus’s eyes flew open at the sharp pain and convulsed against the glass and the body behind him as his come shot out and smeared the window. 

He cried out loudly as he continued to get pumped from behind and his orgasm seemed to last for hours. Then slowly his body sagged and he had to use all of his force not to slide down the window to the floor. 

His body was a little sensitive now, but he still welcomed the fresh pounding from Remus, who still didn’t seem to be coming to an end. 

After getting his breath back, Regulus couldn’t help but smile a little, “Fuck, you didn’t even touch my cock.” 

“Didn’t you know Gryffindor’s are good fucks,” Remus muttered as he continued to snap his hips harder into Regulus’s arse. Regulus bit his lip and moaned happily. 

“I’ll bare that in mind for the future,” He gasped. 

Then his body stiffened as he looked out of the come smeared window. Down by the river, near the beech tree were the unmistakable figures of his brother and Potter. They were walking along the lake’s edge and Regulus could see that Sirius was the one walking in front. He kept turning around to talk to Potter, laugh and then carry on walking.

Every time he turned around, Regulus’s heart leapt into his throat. 

Look up you bastard he thought desperately, Look up and see what your precious friend is doing to your little brother. Look to see how he’s violating me, look to see how he’s loving shoving his cock up into my body. Look how much your fucking friendship means to him!

Regulus could feel Remus’s breathing against his neck as he continued to get faster and faster. He leaned forward and rested his chin on his shoulder and Regulus knew he was watching what he was watching. 

He could see the two boys walking along ahead of them, laughing about Merlin knows what and looking as if they didn’t have a care in the world. 

“Do you want him to see?” Remus asked in a strained voice.

“Yes,” Regulus answered in an almost whisper. 

Remus’s hips never slowed as he pushed Regulus harder against the window. 

“Do you want to show him how much I’m enjoying it?” 

Regulus closed his eyes as Remus brushed against his prostate again and caused his flaccid cock to stir. He nodded and whimpered at the same time. 

He then felt Remus’s hot breath against his ear as he whispered, “Open your eyes you might want to see this.”

Confused and aroused, Regulus opened his eyes and looked back down towards the school grounds. James was now only one step behind Sirius and had grabbed his shoulder. With a laugh, he spun Sirius round on the spot and Sirius instantly threw his arms around his neck. 

Regulus watched with wide eyes as Remus moaned into his ear and Sirius leaned in towards the boy with the glasses, the boy that had always managed to take Sirius away from him when he thought he might get his brother back, and kissed him. 

Regulus’s mouth dropped open as Potter’s arms wrapped around Sirius’s waist and lifted him eagerly off the floor as they kissed with more force. 

Behind him he felt Remus tense then cry out and he felt a slick heat fill him and he couldn’t help but moan in response as he felt it shoot all the way to his tummy. Remus panted against his shoulder, before slipping out of Regulus’s well worked arse. 

Regulus still stood rooted to the spot as he watched his brother break the kiss with another laugh and grab Potter’s hand to take him underneath the privacy of the beech tree. 

Remus dressed quickly and straightened his prefect badge on his robes before turning back to Regulus. He clicked his tongue as he saw the boy still half dressed, with semen running from his hole. 

“C’mon,” Remus said lightly, patting Regulus on the bottom, “Don’t want a teacher catching you like that do you?” 

Regulus didn’t answer he was still staring at where the other couple had disappeared to.

Remus sighed and rolled his eyes, “Ok, well look. Thanks for the fuck and everything. Should be Ok to go back to our common rooms now though, so I’ll see you later.” 

Regulus blinked at the matter of fact fair well Remus gave him. He expected the Gryffindor to get attached or would at least try to turn this into something more romantic, but in fact he was colder than any Slytherin could be. 

“Ok” Regulus murmured turning back to Remus before quickly picking up his trousers and slipping them on, “I’ll see you, Remus.”

“Yeah, see you Black,” Remus looked at him pointedly and Regulus understood completely. This was nothing, a onetime thing that would never be uttered again. 

That was fine with Regulus but he was still rather surprised. Before he had finished straightening himself up, Remus had already gone. Regulus looked around the empty corridor, the only light from the almost full moon. 

He picked up his wand and waved it at the smeared window, taking away his come and his fingerprint marks. He sighed sadly, his plan hadn’t gone exactly right, but at least Lupin was a good shag. 

His eyes lingered on the beech tree for a few moments and he was certain he could hear laughter coming from it, even if he was on the sixth floor.


End file.
